


Interrupted

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Julian Devorak, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Pirate Julian Devorak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Julian is really tired of being interrupted when he tries to bed his wife.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I submitted [this anonymous ask](https://bazzpop.tumblr.com/post/188906159920/bazz-i-had-a-dream-i-married-julian-and-we-kept) about a dream I had and it was received WAY better that I thought it would be. <s>I have terrible anxiety okay</s> so I outed myself and promised to write it. 
> 
> So here it is. I wrote it using my MC, Alyce, because I was just more comfortable doing it this way.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! - [AmpersandXVII](https://ampersandxvii.tumblr.com)

Alyce woke to the creaking of the moored ship. It wasn't even dawn yet. Cold hands, made to feel warm in the chilly air of the southern seas, were tracing her spine and she sighed, turning her head to look at Julian beside her. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Have you even slept," she groaned.

"A little," he answered, pressing more kisses over her shoulder, to her neck and back. She knew what he wanted, even before his hand slid over her rear and between her thighs, finding her still slick and wanting for him from his earlier attempt at bedding her. She buried her face in the pillow, muffling her moan as his impossibly long fingers dipping inside her, stoking the fire in her anew.

"Please," he begged against her ear. "I need to be inside you."

Alyce groaned again. She could tell him no and go back to her much needed sleep, knowing he would leave her be and either suffer with his own arousal or handle it alone. But if she was honest, she wanted him too much to deny him. The last several days had been one interruption after another. Now, while most of the crew on both ships slept, there should be no problems to pull him away from her.

"Alright, but I'm staying right where I am," she consented.

"As you wish," he purred, moving over her. He parted her thighs with his knees and slid himself into her from behind. Her back arched as he did, hips rising to meet his and take him deeper. His arm snaked under hers and around her chest, his hand pausing to touch her breasts and he groaned in her ear as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Like this, my love," he asked, his voice husky with his lust and ecstasy. She nodded, moaning heartily for him. His thrusts came quick, hard, and deliciously deep, pushing her quickly to the climax that had been denied so many times. He kissed her hotly over her shoulder, gasping when she bit his lip.

"Ilya," she whimpered

"Come for me, darling," he groaned, biting her shoulder, marking her. Her hand found his and she braced herself for the fall.

The door to the cabin slammed open, and she heard Julian hiss in annoyance. His hips slowed and she gave a frustrated little huff as they lost the momentum they had built.

"Captain," said the Bosun.

"Are we sinking," snapped Julian, frustrated, and pulling the thick blanket up to cover Alyce's nudity.

"No, sir."

"Are we under attack?"

"N-no, sir. Mazelinka is asking for you, sir."

"Is her ship sinking? Under attack? On fire? In an emergency of any kind?"

"No. No emergency," answered the bosun.

Alyce muffled another moan, biting Julian's arm as he resumed thrusting. She felt herself blush at the whole thing, surprised Julian kept going despite the interruption. She peeked up at him and saw he was pointedly glaring at the man, who was beet red himself.

"I'll see that there are no further interruptions," the poor man swallowed, backing out of the cabin and closing the door.

Julian sighed, "Now, where were we? Oh, that's right, you were coming for me."

His hand moved down between her legs, massaging sensitive flesh, pushing her just that little bit further. He knew her body too well, just where and how to touch to bring her tumbling over the edge into sweet oblivion. She buried her face in the sheets, crying out.

"Ah-ah-ah, darling, I want to hear your lovely voice when you scream my name."

He was making a point, she knew somewhere in her pleasure rattled mind. She obeyed him, crying out desperately as he stroked and thrusted her into a frenzy. His own grunts and growls filled the room and she knew by the way his other hand gripped hers that he wasn't going to last much longer than her.

Up and over that sweet precipice she went, screaming and writhing under him, his name tumbling from her lips in a nearly incoherent jumble. He tensed over her and shuddered, cursing, and buried himself to the hilt in her hard enough to make her ache. His breath came in short warm puffs against her skin as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, nuzzling. They were both trembling when he finally settled beside her again.

"If that's how it is, maybe we should get interrupted more often," she teased.

"I like fucking my wife uninterrupted, thanks," he replied, clearly not amused.

"And I like when you're an absolute beast."

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind. But first, I'm putting a lock on that damn door."

"They'll just knock loudly."

"Yes, but then I don't have to worry about you getting looked at like a piece of meat."

"Darling! I didnt you you were jealous!"

"I'm not," he pouted. "I just prefer it to be your choice if you're seen. Consent is everything, my dear."

She giggled and kissed him, slowly, appreciatively, before curling into his side. He held her close, still catching his breath. After a long moment she slid her hand across his chest and lightly flicked his nipple.

"Oho?"

"You should probably see what Mazelinka wants," she said, yawning.

"Or I could ask you super nicely to ride me."

"Well, aren't you ravenous."

"For you, my treasure, always."

Alyce stretched, not unlike a cat might. "Well, as nice as that would be, you and I both know that if you don't go, either she or Portia will come get you."

He grunted in response.

"Remember what happened the last time Portia walked in on us?"

Julian rubbed his face, groaning. "Fine, fine. I'm going. But know that it will be torture for me to leave you and this warm bed."

"Torture, you say?"

"Mmyes," he purred, giving her rear a little squeeze as he got out of bed.

"I thought you liked to be tortured."

Julian paused in pulling on his pants and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Only when you are the one doing the torturing."

"Aren't I though? Laying here, naked in the moonlight, and full of… well, you?"

He bit his lip, hesitating a moment before he continued getting dressed. She cackled, loving how easy it was to tease him. After a moment he moved over to her, catching her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly, until she moaned softly into his mouth, dizzy and euphoric. When he broke the kiss, he smirked down at her as if to say _checkmate_.

"Hurry back, won't you, lover boy," she said mischievously. "Before I think of more ways to torture you?"

"In that case, I'll take my time," he replied. He stroked her cheek, his expression softening. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go before you get dragged out by your ears."

He kissed her one more time before leaving her alone in the cabin. She snuggled down into the thick blankets, yawning, and drifted off to sleep to the gentle rocking of the ship.


End file.
